Phoenix Wright Songdrabbles
by Cheshiremask
Summary: A little meme/writing exercise I ran across. Just for mindless fun. Rated T for mild bad language.


Hokay, I found this on Livejournal and thought "Why not?"

The rules:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

I think the idea belongs to someone named "halflight007" on livejournal, but I'm not sure. Thanks to whomever it was, though!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, or music mentioned or contained in the following blurbs.

* * *

Covered in Cowardice – Billy Talent – 4:12

Miles Edgeworth glared at the paper on his desk, his back ramrod straight as he read the headline. Apparently, his methods were once again being questioned. Accusations of falsified evidence were flying around just like they did every time he won a high-profile case.

The fools could say whatever they wanted, though. They just didn't understand that what he was doing was doling out _justice_. They were just too afraid to sully their hands to get to the _truth_. They were too afraid to stand behind what was _right_, bowing to the opinions of those around them.

Miles Edgeworth wasn't that weak.

* * *

One of the tracks from the Escaflowne movie CD – 1:48

It was almost like a tennis match, only much more dramatic. If Maya closed her eyes, she could almost imagine a crack of thunder and the flash of lightning to accompany every shout of "Objection!"

The way Nick and Edgeworth pointed…you'd almost think they had swords!

* * *

Evil Queen – Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (how the hell did _that_ happen?) – 2:40

The only thing about Franziska was that she was just so. Damned. _Smug_. The crack of her whip was the only thing in the courtroom that could outdo her cutting glare, and her youth meant that she had a reckless streak about as wide as the autobahn. Every time she did that mocking little curtsy, Phoenix's heart sank.

The worst thing was that she was usually right.

* * *

Reach Up For the Sunrise – Duran Duran – 3:25

There were only two real ways to look at the world, and no matter what happened, Phoenix was constantly reminded about it.

Bad things happened nearly _constantly_ in his life. To other people, to him, in court, in every day life…if you gave up and let it get to you it would drag you down something awful.

The only choice you had was to either greet every day like a fresh start, or just spiral into despair, and while Phoenix had never been much of a morning person, he did his best to greet every new sunrise with a positive outlook.

* * *

Song from Persona 3 (I have no idea if it has a title, and if it does, I don't know what it is in English) – 2:59

Every single time it was an uphill battle. No matter what kind of weather, no matter what else was going on, no matter what _Phoenix_ wanted, it was just one long fight until he finally just caved or agreed outright. Sometimes he'd keep at it for longer than others, depending on his mood, but it really was a case of him coming up against the truly immovable force of someone else's will.

Lunch was _always_ hamburgers with Maya.

* * *

Melodies of Life – Final Fantasy 9 (original Japanese) – 5:22

Some days it was better than others, but today was one of the worse ones. The sun was setting over the hills just like it had always done on the sunny summer days that Maya had spent in Kurain, and it was hard _not_ to think about the nights she'd spent with her older sister, just sitting on the porch of the Side Room, staring off into the sky as the clouds turned pink, then orange, and finally a kind of purple that had always reminded her of their Spirit Medium outfits.

It was weird, though. Even though she knew her sister was gone, it was never like she was gone _completely_. Being a Spirit Medium meant that she understood how closely the dead and the living continued to be in the world, and that made her think about all of the times she'd channeled Mia, or had seen Pearl channel Mia…and for whatever reason, things kind of started looking up. It wasn't like death was some kind of wall that cut her off from her sister, and thinking about Pearl made her think about Phoenix, and all of the friends she'd made while working as his assistant…

She decided that she'd had enough of watching the sun set and headed off for the Kurain phone booth. She was lucky enough to know people that she didn't need to have channeled to talk to, and wasn't the biggest thing she was supposed to have learned from her training the fact that the living always had priority over the dead?

* * *

Drive My Car – The Beatles – 1:54

Miles Edgeworth was still referred to as the Demon Prosecutor. He was feared in courtrooms all over the country. His glare was fearsome enough to make grown men quail in their boots as they stood at the witness' stand. His ringing objections made juries _listen_.

Why, then was he allowing himself to be Wright's valet?

* * *

Prisoners of Today – Billy Talent – 3:53

Phoenix was trapped.

A huge pile of paperwork teetered dangerously on his desk, and he stared at it with the same air as a man contemplating the electric chair.

"Wow, Nick…that's pretty impressive…"

"I've done everything else around the place. I can't put it off any longer, I suppose…"

They both just stared at the stack, Maya frowning at it like she wanted something unfortunate to happen to it, and Phoenix wondering whether or not it would disappear if he cleaned the toilet one more time.

He sighed.

* * *

Ending theme from Final Fantasy: Advent Children – 5:03

Apollo had never really liked rock music. It was really loud, and it attracted really loud fans. He'd seen a couple of concerts on T.V., and what he'd seen had usually left him reaching for the remote.

Being in the audience, however, was _so_ much different.

Klavier really knew how to work a crowd. He played his audience like his guitar, knowing exactly what to do to get them to cheer louder, and louder as he stalked the stage like a tiger, flashing hundred-karat grins…

Apollo ended up deciding that rock music wasn't all _that_ bad. And, funnily enough, the other audience members had been pretty impressed with his Chords of Steel.

* * *

Koolen – The Fifth Element soundtrack - :55

The Inner Temple had a kind of ominous air…but there were butterflies flying outside the one window.


End file.
